


Recompense

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #19: Christmas Card Portraits, #20: Christmas Candles, and #21 Winter Solstice. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recompense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #19: Christmas Card Portraits, #20: Christmas Candles, and #21 Winter Solstice. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

They landed around forty minutes later, coming to a stop right beside their garden gate. The kids had red cheeks and noses from the cold, but still wanted to go again.

“That was brilliant!” Albus declared, dropping down onto the snow.

“We couldn’t do that on Christmas Eve, could we Daddy?” Lily said, as Harry helped her down. “That’s when the real Santa flies his sleigh.”

“Actually—“ their driver, a rather scruffy cockney called Jasper, began. He was swiftly silenced by a look from Harry.

“Very true, Lily.”

“Can I stroke the reindeer please?” she asked, looking up hopefully.

~~~

“Go on then,” Jasper said. “Nice and gentle. Actually,” he went on, fumbling in his robes, finally pulling out a dilapidated camera, “for an extra three galleons, you get a souvenir portrait—great to put on yer Christmas cards!”

“No thanks.” Pulling out a handful of coins, Harry paid Jasper his due and then fetched Lily.

“Two galleons!” Jasper tried. “That’s a real bargain!”

“I believe the answer was no.”

Jasper turned to find Severus right behind him. He quickly backed away. “Alright, alright!” He climbed back on the sleigh, grumbling under his breath about trying to make a living.

~~~

Harry hid a smirk. “Say goodbye, Lils,” he said, stepping back with her.

“Bye reindeer! Bye Jasper!”

Jasper grunted out a response, whipped the reins, and then was gone.

“He wouldn’t make a very good Santa,” Lily said, shaking her head as they walked to the door. “What’s for dinner, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I’m starving,” James groaned.

“Me too!” Albus joined in.

“Hmm…” Harry pretended to think as they all bundled inside. “How about… fish and chips?”

“Yeah!” the children chorused.

Harry grinned, turning to Severus. “Severus?”

“It is not my normal cuisine… but I believe I could make an exception.”

~~~

Severus entered the bathroom to find Harry running a hot bath, steam rising to mist the mirror and windows. “Have you not warmed up sufficiently?”

Harry glanced up and smiled. “Actually, this is for you.”

One eyebrow rose. “Are you implying that I am unclean? Because I can assure you—“

“No,” Harry laughed. “I’m not implying anything. This is just stage one of my plan to make up for today.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm.” Harry stood up, looping his arms around Severus’ neck. “Now the children are in bed and hopefully asleep, I can put my plan into action.”

~~~

Severus wasn’t entirely sure what Harry’s plan entailed, but he was willing to concede that the bath looked inviting, shimmering with reflected light from the Christmas candles surrounding it. He allowed Harry to remove and carefully fold his clothes, sighing as he sank into the hot fragrant water.

Any drowsiness abruptly disappeared when Harry started removing his own clothes and joined him, conjuring a flannel to gently wash his body. As Harry neared Severus’ flaccid cock, it stirred with interest, swelling under Harry’s loving touch.

“Only one way to properly clean this.” With a smirk, Harry dunked his face underwater.

~~~

Harry’s mouth felt surprisingly cool compared to the hot water. It was a strange sensation, yet highly pleasurable. Resting his head back with a barely-contained groan, Severus thrust up into that willing mouth, creating ripples across the water. And when Harry swapped mouth for hand, rising to breathe deeply, Severus was there to steal his breath again. 

He felt their magic rise and merge, humming across every inch of their naked skin. At first, Severus was taken aback by the unbridled power of it, but then he remembered the date. It was the twenty-first. Winter Solstice. It was demanding more.

~~~

Severus stood, lifting Harry with him. Without even bothering to dry themselves, they fell onto the bed, mouths reconnecting, cooling slick skin pressing close.

“Severus,” Harry whispered, almost a plea. 

Without another word, Severus wordlessly prepared him and thrust inside. Harry instantly arched up to meet him, his mouth falling slack, eyes closed in pleasure. Severus softly bit his neck, withdrawing slowly only to thrust again even harder.

Eyes snapping open, Harry grinned wickedly and swiftly reversed their positions to pin Severus down. Then he rode him hard and fast to a staggering climax, coming across Severus’ chest seconds later.

~~~

“If that was your plan, I heartily approve,” Severus murmured, still breathing hard.

Harry laughed breathlessly, cleaning them both before sinking down beside Severus with a lethargic kiss. “You kind of derailed my full plan, but that was definitely the gist of it.”

Severus stroked a hand down Harry’s back, coming to rest on the curve of his arse. “Then perhaps we should enact the plan in its entirety tomorrow night.”

Smirking, Harry pulled Severus’ face down, meeting his lips for a long, slow kiss that fanned the burning embers back into flame. “How about right now?”

Severus’ eyes gleamed.


End file.
